I'll Always Be Your Angel
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: After finally realising their feelings for one another, Dean and Castiel hurry back to the motel for some time alone before Sam returns. Dean/Castiel. Please R&R!


**Summary: **After finally realising their feelings for one another, Dean and Castiel hurry back to the motel for some time alone before Sam returns. Dean/Castiel. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

**

* * *

I'll Always Be Your Angel**

Dean Winchester's bright green eyes looked over to the bar where his stunning, blue eyed angel, Castiel sat, talking to a young woman by the name of Nina. Nina was pretty enough, blonde hair, blue eyes…big boobs…

But Dean felt angry when he saw them together, and all they were doing was talking. He hadn't realised he'd been glaring until his brown-eyed brother, Sam coughed uncomfortably.

"Jealous much?" He laughed, "What's with you, Dean…just go over there and tell him how you feel."

The boys were in a small bar in Phoenix, Arizona, taking a break after their witch hunt before moving on elsewhere chasing the Devil. Dean turned his attention back to his brother and gave him his best, _"What-the-fuck? Are-you-insane?" _look.

"I can't go and tell him that, Sam…he'll fuck off and never come back." Dean said with a sigh.

"Well if you don't go and tell him, Dean, then I'll go and tell him how you feel myself." Sam threatened, seeing Dean blush like a schoolgirl.

"Don't you dare!" Dean warned.

Sam wiggled his eyebrows and sat with a smug look on his face.

"Try me…"

Dean rubbed his forehead and then stood up.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Castiel saw Dean approaching and turned to him with fearful eyes, like he wanted to be out of the situation. Dean mouthed the words, 'You okay?' to the angel who gently shook his head back, still wide-eyed and a little pale. Dean's thoughts resembled something on the lines of _"Fuck it!" _and he moved forward, wrapping a hand around the back of Castiel's neck and he pulled him in for a tender but slightly possessive kiss. Castiel's frozen state disappeared as he melted into the kiss, his unsure hands gripping the material of Dean's shirt. Pulling away, Dean found his hands wrapped tightly in that trenchcoat, and he looked at Castiel whose blue eyes were wide. The angel and the hunter were merely millimetres apart when Dean let go and ran a hand through his hair. Castiel looked terrified, and Dean immediately thought he'd screwed up big time.

"I'm sorry, Cas…" Dean said, "I shouldn't have…I'm sorry."

With that he turned and walked out of the bar, heading out towards the motel, shaking his head. Sam couldn't believe his eyes, and then when he looked at Castiel he saw fear in his eyes, but it wasn't fear of Dean. It was fear of _losing _Dean, losing his one chance to tell Dean how he felt. Castiel headed straight out after Dean, leaving a very stunned Nina at the bar.

"Dean! Wait, please!" Castiel called to Dean who didn't stop, "Dean! I'm sorry I was just shocked! Please listen to me!"

Dean stopped and turned around to look at Castiel.

"Cas…I'm sorry!"

"No!" Castiel said, catching up with Dean, "There's no need to apologise, Dean. It's alright."

"It's not is it, Cas…not when you don't feel that way about me." Dean replied, looking away from those intense blue eyes.

Castiel shook his head and let out a small chuckle.

"You idiot." He whispered, causing Dean to look up at him.

Castiel grabbed the lapels of Dean's leather jacket and pulled him closer, placing both hands on Dean's face and kissing him softly on the lips. It didn't last more than a couple of seconds. Pulling away, Castiel kept Dean close to him, their breath mingling in the cold night air.

"Don't run away from me, Dean…" Castiel pleaded, "I love you too much to lose you."

"You love me?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding in response.

"Forever and always, whether you love me back or not."

Dean couldn't contain his happiness and he pulled Castiel in for another kiss, wrapping his strong arms around the angel's back, holding him close to him. A beautiful smile graced Dean's face and he looked deep into Castiel's blue eyes reaching up to cup one cheek and holding Castiel's waist with the other arm.

"I love you, Cas…so much." Dean whispered, kissing Castiel gently again, locking fingers with the angel and setting off towards the motel, "Come on…"

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked, giving Dean the dreaded-cute-head-tilt-of-confusion.

"Motel," Dean answered, "Want some time alone with you before Sammy gets back."

Castiel smiled and pressed his fingers to Dean's forehead.

* * *

In an instant they were back in their motel room and Dean smiled at the angel, grabbing him and pulling him in for another kiss. Dean's tongue begged Castiel's lips for entrance and for Dean, Castiel obliged, parting his lips and moaning as he felt Dean's tongue glide in to his mouth gracefully, sliding over his own and lapping up the taste of vanilla, honey and coconut that was all Castiel. Breaking the kiss, Castiel ran a hand through Dean's short blonde hair. Dean grinned and pushed the trenchcoat from Castiel's shoulders.

"Are we going to…ummm…" Castiel began, looking around him for any signs of possible eavesdroppers, "Fornicate?"

Dean laughed.

"We're only going as far as you wanna go, Cas." He said softly, "As far as you feel comfortable with."

Castiel smiled one damn gorgeous smile, and leaned in to kiss Dean again.

Feeling the hunter's arousal pressed against his thigh, Castiel suddenly noticed that his own erection was only hardening, even twitching when Dean let out a guttural moan. The older Winchester was about to start unfastening their clothing but the angel beat him to it, clicking his fingers and removing all of their clothing in an instant.

"You don't waste time, do you?" Dean laughed, claiming his lips in another kiss.

"How could I?" Castiel whispered huskily, "Sam will be back soon, and besides…I couldn't' wait to see you naked."

Dean's breath caught at that, and found himself being pushed onto the bed by Castiel. A cheeky grin spread across the hunter's lips and he flipped them over so he was on top.

Wrapping delicate fingers around Castiel's erection, Dean began to move his wrist slowly. Small whimpers of pleasure and lustful moans began to emerge from deep within Castiel's throat. The angel's fingers twisted the fabric of the bed sheets as he turned his head into the pillow, biting down as he let out a loud moan of appreciation. Dean moved himself right over Castiel's body and took both of them in hand at once, suddenly surprised when Castiel's hand joined his.

"Oh God…" he breathed, closing his eyes and wetting his now dry lips as they stroked each other to ecstasy.

"Dean…what's…?" Castiel began, his question cut off by a long moan as he came, shuddering through the pleasure.

Dean followed quickly after and flopped down onto the mattress beside Castiel, wrapping a protective arm around his lover.

"Love you, Cas." He whispered, kissing the angel's temple.

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel replied, taking one of Dean's hands in his own as he pulled the sheets over them.

"You'll not leave me will you? Even after the war?" Dean asked, not wanting to lose the first _true _love of his life.

"No. I'll always be your angel, Dean. Until the end of time."

-The End-


End file.
